


Theme: Mind Control, Possession

by Jamie_Aizen



Series: Jamie Aizen's 2018 October Horror Theme Fics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Unhappy Ending, for some, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: OCTOBER 3rd, 2018Theme: Mind Control, PossessionFandom: MarvelVerse: Post- Avengers: AOUPairing: NoneCharacters: (MCUvese) Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark, other AvengersWarning: Mind Control, Possession, Unhappy EndingRating: Mature





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: So this is not a MCU!Wanda Maximoff- Friendly fic. I’m not a fan of how the writers portray her (which is a damn shame because I believe Elizabeth Olsen played her very well). I’m not going to get into a rant about Scarlet Witch or MCU’s horrible way of depicting the female characters in these movies.
> 
> This is about Horror and my enjoyment of watching characters suffer.
> 
> That being said, don’t read if this isn’t your cup of tea. I’m not kidding. We’re all adults here and have been given the basic rights of choosing what we enjoy. If you enjoy reading Pro-Wanda Maximoff, this fic is not for you. 
> 
> Warning: Mind Control, Possession, Unhappy Ending  
> Rating: Mature

Wanda Maximoff is a woman on a mission.

It has been over a month since the events of Ultron and here she sits in her new room at the Avengers’ Compound.

She did not know if this is a blessing in disguise or if this will come back to blow up in her face, but for the moment she is thankful for Captain America.

Wanda remembers after the battle was over, and she was crying over the dead body of her brother (Pietro….poor Pietro) when the authorities came to arrest her. For a moment, she was tempted to let them take her.

She had nothing left, no home to go to.

It was when a shadow appeared over her that she looked up. Captain America was shielding her with his body, putting himself between her and the hordes of individuals that wanted to tear her apart.

“She’s our responsibility,” he said. “We’ll take care of her.”

She didn’t remember what happened next, all she knows was that Captain America announced that she helped them against Ultron’s nefarious plot and that she was now an Avenger.

Sometimes she still pinches herself to make sure she is not dreaming and that she is actually still alive.

But looking back, she now understands why Captain- no, Steve Rogers would offer her a hand.

He is a good person- a man who believes that everyone deserves some type of second chance.

Wanda could appreciate someone like that. If there were more people like Steve, she believed that the world would be a better place. Maybe her parents and Pietro would still be alive and she wouldn’t have sold her soul to Hydra just to get revenge on Stark.

The young woman frowns, her fist tightens in silent fury.

_**Stark….** _

She tried in the beginning.

She tried so hard to look past the man whose weapons killed her parents and destroy her life. Tried to follow Steve’s advice when dealing with the man.

_“Tony’s made some mistakes- but he’s a good person who cares and does too much. Give him some time. He’s not a bad guy and actually you two have some things in common…”_

Wanda shivers as she wraps her arms around her person.

She did not believe that she and Stark were the same. He was a monster hiding under a benevolent savior’s skin.

Wanda didn’t blame Steve for saying something like that though. He was just a good person trying to find positive qualities in a teammate- even if it is Stark. He is the team leader and it is his job to get along with everyone.

The same could not be said for Stark.

She digs her nails into her arms, trying to focus on the pain in her skin instead of the ache in her heart.

Wanda would admit that she would have treated Stark with indifference. He was still a teammate but she didn’t have to enjoy his company. However, she was willing to put her animosity aside for the sake of saving the world and making Steve happy.

However, her resolve crumbled earlier this afternoon when Stark was given the verdict of not guilty for the Ultron Incident.

Something inside her broke along with the plasma television the team was watching the conference on.

Of course, like a good girl, she apologized and gave the excuse of having triggers when it came to the name Ultron. The team accepted it, although Vision (God bless his heart) looked more concern about her outburst and asked if she needed company.

Luckily she managed to convince him that she wanted to be alone and spent the rest of day in her room.

Wanda looks at the full moon and stares. It reminds her of where her true home was.

_Home was standing over the stove, making dinner and smiling as a tired yet happy Pietro enter into their apartment._

_Home was sitting next to each other, underneath the stars with a warm cup of milk and cocoa. Spending time reminiscing about their childhood before it was torn from them in a flash of light and pain._

_Home was Pietro_  
_before selling their souls to Hydra_  
_before becoming weapons of destruction_  
_before Ultron_

And now she was on the brink of creating a new home, with people who were willing to give her a second chance, who understand her pain and loss.

If only Stark was not in the picture, everything would be perfect….

She stares at her hands, allowing her powers to flare up for a moment before dismissing them.

Stark is a monster, and she needs to show the world who he truly really is.

However, Wanda knows that she cannot tip her hand, not when the masses are still gunning for her head and Stark is America’s darling angel.

She would need to be patient and smart about this.

The last time she became got too eager, she made Stark create his damn murderbot and her homeland and Pietro paid the ultimate price.

* * *

 

She starts small.

A flash of red here and there.

Her using her powers to move objects or pass it to others.

Stark of course complains but she has a perfect excuse when Steve asks her about it.

“I need to practice,” she explains. “From the first time I was...bestowed these powers to now, all I ever used them was for violence. I want to show that I have changed, that these powers aren’t malevolent.” She gives a cast down look, trying to paint an image of innocence. “I thought, if I continue to use my powers in a non-violent way, I can get used to this feeling. That I don’t get this- revolting emotion when I use them. I want… I want to feel better for myself.”

Of course, Steve buys the excuse, even going as far as patting her head as if she was a good girl.

Stark spends the next several days scowling at her.

Wanda finds herself not caring, happy that she has scored a victory against him.

* * *

 

She ups her game during a training session.

They are outside, practicing routine exercises; preparing for whenever Hydra or some other would be assailant would try to disrupt the peaceful lives of innocent people.

Steve directs Stark and Wilson to the sky and has them as air support. Wanda watches them and times her attack carefully. She didn’t want to hit Falcon (who had been kind and welcoming since she became part of the team) and she reminds herself that the point of this exercise was to see if she can control her abilities when it came to targets.

She was supposed to hit the smoke grenades that Falcon and Iron Man were throwing down.

Wanda does this and more, letting the red lash out and hitting Stark’s thrusters causing him to begin falling down to Earth.

She quickly hides the malevolent smile that was growing on her face.

* * *

  
Even when explaining that it was an accident, Wanda was still worried.

In her eagerness to get back at Stark, she has forgotten that the others would probably view this as an attack.

Sitting in the conference room, facing all the Avengers; she feels like a timid child who was caught drawing on the walls with crayons. Luckily she sees that Steve is on her side as he prompts her to give her side of the story.

Of course, Wanda explains that she lost focus; that she pushes herself too hard and the result was her powers lashing out at Stark and Wilson to disable them. Needless to say, she missed Wilson and instead hit Stark.

But she didn’t mean too; honest.

They send her outside of the meeting room, and Wanda grows worried. She hears Stark yelling and the good Captain arguing back. It goes on for several minutes before she is finally brought back into the conference room.

Stark is sulking but Wanda doesn’t care. She looks at Steve’s face who is smiling.

They say they understand, that she needed more training- more practice. It would take time but he knows that she’ll do better in the future.

Wanda smiles, pleased at her leader’s words. The meeting is dismissed with Stark immediately fleeing the scene and everyone talking with each other.

She couldn’t help it, she wants to know where she truly stands with the others. She takes a look at the surface of their minds, just to get a general idea.

Steve, Clint, and Sam all are in her corner, rooting for her. Steve sees her as a lost girl who was misguided while Clint feels that he needs to protect her since she has no one left to call family.  
Sam sees her as a teammate but feels for her since she helped with the age of Ultron and believes that Wanda does deserve a chance of redemption. Plus Captain is vouching for her and he trusts Steve.

Wanda doesn’t bother Vision, she trusts him and he would always see the good in her since they have spent so much time together.

It's the Widow she is wary of. If anyone could figure out what she is doing, it would be Natasha. Scanning the woman’s mind, Wanda almost pulls back, surprised.

The Widow figures that this incident was far from accidental but she believes that this would keep Stark’s ego in check. Ever since he was ruled not at fault for the Ultron incident, Natasha was worried that he would immediately go back to narcissist man before the events in Sokovia. Hopefully, this event would remind Stark that he wasn’t infallible and that he was just like the rest of them.

Wanda releases a sigh of relief.

* * *

 

She’s careful about her powers lashing out in hostility when they are training, but she always makes sure that she reminds Stark that she was always there and wouldn’t leave the team anytime soon.

Wanda notices that Stark leaves his lab less and less, only for training and meetings. In a way, she can pretend he’s someplace far away and it's just the others in the Compound.

She enjoys her time with Vision, exploring the world from the comfort of their room. She shares a kindred spirit with him that at first, she chalks up as both being recipients of the Mind Stone. However, she slowly begins to care for him as a friend. They talk about society and she tells stories about Pietro. The good times and the bad.

He doesn’t judge her or shies away from her powers.

He treats her like a human.

Wanda smiles more in Vision’s presence and admits that her heart is opening more.

She could even admit that she covets Vision’s time; that she hoards it jealousy.

So the day when she was supposed to watch a movie with Vision only to discover her friend is with Stark for the rest of the day, something within her panics.

Vision is a pure being, someone who has not been tainted by this cruel world. Someone that Wanda has grown to care about and she will let not Stark destroy another innocent with his bloodied hands.

* * *

 

That night Wanda sits in her room, staring at her hands.

They were glowing red and full of spark, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting mind.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

This was the first time she would successfully enter someone’s mind when they were asleep. Despite the belief that the human psyche was susceptible when asleep, it was an actual an impenetrable fortress for some people.

Certain humans were gifted with such protection for their mind- and Tony Stark was one of them.

The first time was an accident. She was experimenting and she hit a wall that she realized later was Stark’s mind. She didn’t try again so soon as she was worried about her stance on the team.

Now she feels braver- a woman on a mission to save the team from Stark’s corruption.

So she pushes and claws through the wall that his Tony Stark’s mind and sends wave after wave of negative emotions. She is careful not to influence. She has learned her lesson and paid the price.

Wanda knew it would take time and patience. As much as she wanted to end it quickly, for her plan to work efficiently, she needs to take her time. It will pay to be slow and cautious because, in the end, Stark will be the one who will show his true self and the world will no longer tolerate him.

So she sits in the dark, red mist in her orbs and between her palms and she attacks Stark’s psyche.

* * *

 

The following morning, Wanda sits at the breakfast enjoying the cup of tea while watching Steve cooks his mother’s famous pancakes. He is speaking about her and part of Wanda wishes she could meet the woman that gave birth to such a wonderful man. Steve is kind and a good person. A good portion of her being felt horrible that she even attacked him.

Of course like a good spirit person, Steve has forgiven her a long time ago.

The calmness in the air evaporates as Stark appears. He looks unwell, as he had no sleep recently.

Of course, like a good leader and person, Steve asked if everything is alright and maybe he needs some more sleep.

Of course Stark disagrees, stating that he has important work to do and he’s on a deadline.

Inwardly Wanda scoffs. ‘Can’t that man ever accept that others are looking out for him for his sake? Has he not learn that having someone watching his back would help him not make so many mistakes?’

Of course, Wanda is reminded of what Romanov explained to her.

_“Stark isn’t a team player. He was solo before he became part of the Avengers and even then it was to be a consultant instead of an active member. He’s become better but sometimes you can’t teach old dogs new tricks…”_

Wanda returns to the present with Steve ordering Stark to get some rest otherwise he was going to be benched from the next mission. Of course, the inventor rolls his eyes and storm away. Steve is apologizing, citing that sometimes dealing with Stark is like dealing with a stubborn child.

Wanda applauds Steve for having the patience with dealing with one.

* * *

  
She continues messing with his dreams.

Not every night though. She does not want to tip her hand or act impatient.

She is subtle in her attacks, despite the temptation to take his mind apart and reduce Stark into a drooling infant.

But she paces herself, reminding that she needs to be patient.

The subtle changes in Stark’s behavior and features is rewarding enough.

He is tired and cranky; snapping at every little thing and everyone. The team is mostly avoiding him and Steve more than once had grievances with Stark- even going as far as to bench him from the team.

Wanda watches this in a pleased mood.

* * *

 

“I know what you’re doing,” came Stark’s voice.

Wanda looks up from the book she was reading, an eyebrow raised and a frown painted on her lips.

“What do you want Stark,” she sneers.

He licks his cracked lips, eyes twitchy and shadows underneath. His hair is disarray and he looked unkempt. Definitely different from the suave man she is used to seeing on the television.

“I know what you’re doing,” Stark repeats. “You think you’re so cute and perfect. Throwing your little magic here and there, trying to frighten me.”

“I wouldn’t say trying,” Wanda mocks. “Considering you keep flinching whenever we train and I’m… ‘throwing my powers around’.” She closes the book, as to show that Stark has her undivided attention, no matter how much she wants to dismiss him.

“Haven’t you learn that messing with other people’s minds lead to tragedy or is your brother’s death not enough,” Stark snarls.

Her fist clenches in anger and she is on her feet. The red glow surrounds her hand and part of her wants to decimate the monster in front of her. She takes comfort that Stark takes a step back, even though his face still shows defiance.

“You have no right-” she begins.

“And you don’t have the right to play this game you’re doing,” he roars. “My mind is not some stress toy you get to squeeze every time you’re angry.” He marches up to her as if he had gotten a second wind.

“End it...now. Before it gets too far. Before I have to inform the team about your… issues.”

Wanda narrows her eyes. “You’re bluffing. You have no proof to show them since you have no A.I or cameras around.”

It was one of the demands Steve ordered Stark when the Compound was built. After the Ultron fiasco, he didn’t trust another one of Stark’s A.I going rogue. Of course, the inventor argued it was a fluke but Steve stood his ground and finally Stark relented.

The inventor narrows his eyes. “There are other ways to win wars,” he snarls at her.

“You would know enough about that, warmonger….”

They stared at each other at what seems to be a lifetime before Stark scoff and walks away. “Watch yourself Maximoff. Don’t forget that the only reason you’re on this team is that Steve vouch for you but ultimately I’m the one who got you that damn visa.”

As she watches him stroll away, mouth twist in a fury, she hears the telltale sound of glass cracking. She curses as she notices the screen of the television is broken again.

* * *

 

Stark leaves the next day, citing that he needed to spend time at S.I for certain projects but he would be on standby.

For a moment, Wanda releases a sigh of relief.

If Stark doesn’t come back, it would be too good to be true.

* * *

 

3 months of peace and tranquility.

That is what Wanda equated the time Stark is away from the Compound and the Avengers. She grows closer to the team, enjoying more of Vision’s attention and care. She loves watching Steve and Natasha cook, both telling tales of her past (both the good and the bad). Though Clint is now retired, he still video calls and chats with her. Checking up on every new thing and showing off his newborn son Nate.

Wanda feels as if she has discovered a new family again and she vows to let no one take this from her.

* * *

 

It was on a Wednesday when it all comes crashing down.

She is walking into the living room of the Compound only to see Sam and Steve on the couch watching the television. She smiles at the sight of her family and then her eyes lift upwards.

There is Stark on the screen, waving and smiling. He looks healthier and happier even. There are blocky black shades over his face as he talks to the crowd in front. The headliners on the screen announce: **B.A.R.F TECHNOLOGY REVOLUTIONIZES MENTAL HEALTH, DOCTOR PRAISE SUCCESS.**

“This is amazing,” Sam finally speaks.

“I don’t understand,” Steve comments, confused. “So they play memories?”

“It's more than that. They allow… confrontation when dealing with traumatic events and such. While it probably won’t replace actual therapists, this actually can go a long way to helping them with their patients.”

Sam continues to talk about it but Wanda tunes them out as she continues to stare at Stark. She has a feeling that he didn’t create the machine to help deal with mental issues.

She feels as if he’s thrown a glove at her direction and that he has created a weapon against her.

That afternoon, Stark returns to Sam and Steve clapping his back about his invention and Vision asking questions about the mechanics of B.A.R.F. Wanda is in the background, arms folded as she watches the display.

She turns away from the celebrations and storm to her room.

Later she discovers that her fears have come true.

She cannot access Stark’s mind.

There is a wall there made of steel and concrete and it feels suffocating. She feels like she is back under her home; debris, and structure around her and Pietro, waiting to crush her tiny body.

She finds that sleep does not come easy for her that night.

* * *

 

Wanda manages to stumble into the kitchen where she sees Stark sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. He is calm and collected in the midst of a raging tornado and it feels Wanda with fury.

“What have you done,” she manages to snarl out.

Stark has the audacity to flash a smile at her. “And a good morning to you sunshine.”

Her fist slams into the table causing some of the liquid to splash from within the cup and stain the surface.

Stark gives her a condescending look. “Now, now,” he mocks her. “You need to use your big girl words so I can understand what’s making you all grumpy.”

“You did something,” Wanda sneers at him. “You put some sort of block against me….”

Stark raises his eyes. “Aw, is that it?” He stands, grabbing his coffee cup as he walks away. “I told you, Wanda, I win wars. I invent things that can destroy my enemies and leave them like the dust in the wind. Luckily you don’t rate high enough for that…”

Red flashes around her and cabinets flow open. Light Bulbs burst and glass shatters around her person but she has no care.

If he wanted war, she’ll give him one. And just like her life, it will end in one big bang.

* * *

  
She is sitting on the bed again, legs cross and hands in front of her.

It was Friday night, two days since the confrontation in the kitchen and she was ready. She used the last two days to plan and it took all the training Hydra had beaten into her to keep her from lashing out at Stark every time she saw him.

A couple of sleeping pills into his coffee and a distraction from Steve makes a very sleepy and careless Iron Man. 2 hours later and Stark can barely keep his eyes open. Steve is generous enough to drag his carcass to his room.

Wanda prepares herself, stating that she wasn’t feeling well and that she too would turn in early.

So here she is, sitting and staring at her hands.

A small part of herself felt apprehensive on doing this. That she should pull back and regroup, to think things through.

The image of Stark’s smug smile reinforces her resolve.

So Wanda closes her eyes and begins to push.

She’s back at the barrier again, the wall that mocks her.

She pushes at first, but no cracks are showing. She pounds her fist and scratch at the walls. There are marks which shows that it is not impenetrable.

Waves of red begin to hit the surface and more cracks appear.  
She is a hurricane, destructive and powerful and Stark is no match for her.

Again she crashes into the wall, ignoring the pleas and cries that she recognized as her enemy from behind.

**‘You don’t know what you’re doing!!!’**

**‘STOP’**

**‘PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD, STOP KILLING US!!’**

But Wanda continues, ignoring the voices. She was on a mission, the greater good of the world.

Stark was plague and the world would be a better place without him.

With one more powerful lash, the walls crumble in a loud cry of defeat and there are wails that even the hardest of hearts would succumb to.

But not Wanda.

She is tired and feels the sweat and blood on her brow. Yet she is far from done.

She attacks again, this time aiming all her hate and malice at the center of Stark. She wants him broken, destroyed- if she can’t kill him then she’ll have him so impaired that he’ll spend the rest of his life in diapers and some nurse wiping the drool from his mouth.

It is worth the blood pouring from her eyes and nostrils, of the stress in heart and the warning in her mind that she is pushing herself.

She needs to do this- for Pietro, for Sokovia, for the World.

The explosion rocks her off her seat and slams her back into her head.

Her eyes roll into the back of her skull and she is on the verge of passing out.

As she begins to slip into sleep’s embrace, she could have sworn she could hear faint screaming and a cruel laugh.

* * *

 

She nurses a headache pounding her skull with a cup of chamomile tea as she stares at the kitchen entrance.

Wanda is frightened of the consequences from last night. She berates herself, calling foul names. So quick to get one over Stark, she once again acted like a novice and put herself in danger. Even worse, she might have killed Stark.

Not that she really cares for that man.

But she is worried about Steve and the rest of the teammates’ reaction. She cares for them and the thought of them finding out what she did fills her with dread. She can imagine the disgust and horror on their faces. The disappointment on Steve’s as he would watch the authorities drag her away from her home.

Footsteps alert her to someone heading towards her direction and her body froze as she prepares for the incoming confrontation.

Steve wanders into the area, yawning and stretching. “Morning Wanda,” he says as he walks over to the stove.

She nods a greeting and waits for his questions.

It takes about five minutes to see that Steve is focusing on preparing breakfast.

It takes about 5 hours to realize that no one asks her what she has done to Stark.

Wanda still does not relieve the tension in her body as she sits by Vision and barely watches the movie. Sam has picked a classic horror ‘Invasion of the Body Snatchers.’

Natasha arrives in the room with a bowl of popcorn as Steve looks up at her. “What about Tony?”

“He says he’s sick, coming down with a horrible cold,” the Widow explains as she sits next to him. “He sounds like it. Stuffy and tired- maybe he overworked himself while at S.I.”

Steve shrugs and takes a piece from her bowl.

Wanda licked her lips as she tries to focus on the screen.

* * *

  
2 days of no show and Wanda couldn’t take it anymore.

She stands in front of the door that leads to Stark’s lab. She stares at her reflection in the metal door and feels shivers down her back.

This was one of the rare times she wishes that Stark had indeed installed his A.I and cameras. At the very least it would have told her if he was alive or accepting visitors.

She raises her fist, preparing to knock on the surface loudly to announce her presence. She wasn’t doing this because she cares but for the last three days, she has been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She was luckily Widow was busy with Steve about a future mission. Otherwise, Wanda doubts she would be able to hide the guilty gestures from Natasha.

She swallows the bile in her throat and drops her hand quickly. She’s a coward- not even brave enough to see her own handiwork.

She turns to leave and suddenly feels a sense of dread. A shiver travels her spine and the feeling of being watch grips her being. Wanda turns around quickly and looks back at the door.

It is still close.

She takes a step back, and then another. All the while a soft yet sinister hissing comes from behind Stark’s door.

Wanda does an about face and runs back to the other side of the compound.

* * *

  
The 3 day mission is a blessing in disguise and for the first time, Wanda dreads returning to the compound. Stark did not come with them, still claiming that he was very ill according to Natasha. The revelation still did nothing to quell the anxiety in Wanda’s stomach.

Part of her feels like pretending that nothing happens would be the best result. It has been over a week and Stark has done nothing to confront her or report to the others about what she did.

As the jet landed on the pad, a laugh comes from Steve. “Looks like Tony is all better,” he crows.

Wanda looks out the window and her eyes widen in shock.

Stark is standing there, healthy and whole. Waving at them with no care in the world.

* * *

  
He has ordered food for them and soon everyone was in the communal room, sharing pizza and swapping stories. It was almost like the old days after the Avengers saved New York City from the invading alien army.

Steve used to describe it as a chaotic but wonderful feeling.  
  
_Family-like_

And it does feel like it.

Wanda watches as the others interact with each other as if there were never tension in the group. And if she could, she would allow her senses to be at ease for once; to sit next to Vision and share a cup or two with him.

_But she can’t._

All because of Stark.

He is laughing and smiling as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Joking with Steve and teasing him as if nothing has changed. He made a comment or two with Natasha and chatted with Sam. He gave some schematics with Vision and even got back into some small yet not harsh argument with Steve again.

But he barely gives her any attention, does not even look at her direction.

For all tense and purpose, Stark is pretending she did not exist.

Aggravation builds in her chest and she stands from her seat. Luckily there is a pizza box at the end of the table where Steve and Stark are chatting at. She walks over with her empty plate and graces a smile at the Captain.

“Wanda,” Steve replies as he returns her sentiment. She nods at her team leader before turning her attention to Stark.

He sits there, a blank expression on his face. No smirk or sneer that she is used to seeing when it came to confronting her.

He has that calm figure she has seen before but Wanda could sense something was… different.

“Ms. Maximoff,” replies Stark with coolness.

Wanda felt chills down her spine as she heard him speak. There was something different about him, she could hear it in his voice.

She wanted to grab him and shake; find out why he hasn’t out her yet. She knows that he knew what she has done to him and yet here he sits as if nothing was wrong.

Wanda can’t take it anymore.

* * *

  
**_“I didn’t think you were going to show up,”_** came the voice.

Wanda looks around in the darkness of Stark’s psyche, trying to pinpoint the malevolent voice.

It was a few days after the team celebration and once again she finds herself in a conundrum. Stark confronts her and treats her as if she isn’t someone he deems important.

Like a fly or a piece lint.

After three days, she couldn’t handle his attitude and wanted to confront him. But he was always with someone and made sure to look incredibly busy. The only time she knew he was indeed alone was when he was in his lab and she dared not go near that place again.

So here she was, connecting to Stark’s mind again to find out what he knows.

Wanda’s hands continue to clench and move, nervousness building in the pit of her stomach. The place was different, dark. Before she could tell he was always thinking. It was a chaotic place but she should have expected such a thing for a man of his intellect.

Now?

It was calm and cool, but it gave her chills. It wasn’t like before.

Something inside told her to get out now but she has come too far to stop.

Ignoring her self-preservation warnings, she continued forward, trying to pinpoint Stark’s voice.

At least she thinks it is his voice.

By the time she realizes she’s being attacked, it is too late for her to defend herself.

Red ropes entrap her wrists and ankles and a gag wraps around her mouth. Wanda struggles in fear and rage, cursing for obviously walking into a trap.

“Come into my parlor,’ said the spider to the fly.”

Wanda looks up to see Stark walking down a set of steps from nowhere. He is in a black suit with a red shirt underneath, something she has never seen him wear before. A hand in a pocket and the other cover in a black glove, Wanda can immediately tell that something is off about Stark.

“I knew sooner or later you would come, sneaking about and trying to figure out if you did something detrimental.”

He is still walking over as she continues to struggle, screaming behind the red cloth. Starks scoff at her.

“You think I would allow you to come in here and start redecorating like you own this place? You clearly are the delusion little girl I always thought you were…”

Stark is closer now and Wanda stops struggling to scowl at him.

Her body freezes as she notices the immediate change in Stark.

Instead of the cold brown eyes, she used to seeing or the friendly chocolate orbs on the television, there is now a hellish red.

Wanda sucks her breath in horror as Stark raises his eyebrow.

“Notice something you like?”

He then frowns and waves his hand, making her gag disappear. She took a deep breath, gasping for air.

**“YOU’RE NOT STARK,”** she cries out in fear.

The man in front of her gives a mock gasp. “Oh no! I’m not Stark? Whoever can I be?” He then began to laugh- a truly evil chuckle that she used to imagine Stark having during her Monster fantasies.

“What have you done to him,” she snarls and the being looks at her as if she was a small child.

“I haven’t done anything to myself,” he explains.

“I am Stark- well part of me is Stark. The parts that manage to survive your brutal attack.” He waves his arm again and black stone colored throne rises from the ground. He takes a seat and crosses his legs.

“I bet that was your plan, wasn’t it? Drive me insane and have me off myself or make it seem like the B.A.R.F technology backfire on me and destroyed my mental capabilities…”

Another wicked laugh sent more shivers down Wanda’s body.

“So desperate for your own brand of justice, that you just barge into my brain and mind fuck the hell out of it. And then leave your mess for me to clean like you fools always do.”

He gives her a nasty smile. “Except this time you destroyed everything. Oh sure I could think but most of it was broken thoughts. I couldn’t even control my body. For all tense and purposes, I was dead.”

Wanda swallows as he continues speaking. “Just imagine it Wanda- me dead. I’m sure you’ve gotten wet at the thought of it. My body cold and in the ground and you standing over my grave, sun shining and you praising your God for divine intervention.”

He chuckles again. “Ah, but it seems someone was looking out for me. He took me and fix me and the parts that couldn’t be replaced, he filled.” Stark closes his eyes, giving off a calm expression as he touches the center of his chest. “We’re one now. I am him and he is me. We are the same…”

Wanda shivers. She could almost hear Stark’s voice mix with whatever being possessed him.

“Stark, you fool,” she lashes out. “How could you?!”

“I told you my mind wasn’t your playground but you didn’t listen. You didn’t think of the consequences of your action- just like always,” Stark sneers. “Join Hydra, you got powers but ultimately you’ve become tools for a Nazi organization. Feed me my worst nightmare, you caused me to create Ultron which decides that mankind is too poisonous to survive. You joined Ultron and he leaves of destruction to your home and ultimately got your brother killed.”

He’s standing up from the throne now, face showing anger.

“Face it, Wanda,” he snarls, “you may be a young woman with amazing powers but deep down you’re still the tiny little girl crying out to the world about mommy and daddy. No, you’re worst than that!”

Stark is standing in front of her and Wanda tries to control her involuntary trembles from anger.

“You’re that child that discovers their father’s gun. They feel powerful, waving it around like a toy- _**until they shoot their sibling in the back!”**_

Wanda roars, her powers flaring once again and the ropes disintegrates from her rage. She swings her arms around, trying to attack this monster wearing Stark’s face. Red waves almost lash against her opponent but the man takes one step forward and grabs her by the wrist.

A sharp pain follows and Wanda finds herself on the ground staring at the nubs at the end of her arms. Horror and disbelief fill her as she looks up to see Stark holding her forearms in both hands. There is no blood. It was like he separated them magically.

He’s looking at her now like she was a speck of dirt on his shoe: unwanted and insignificant.

“You finished with your temper tantrum or do you want to cry some more?”

For the first time in a long time, Wanda feels true fear. She understood what her victims felt when she was the one towering over them. She can not stop the trembling in her body and she can envision Stark using his own hands to tear her apart.

He tosses her limbs away from them, not that it matters as she was frozen with horror to try to retrieve.

“You don’t understand true power, Ms. Maximoff. As I said, you’re a child that was given a weapon and became so full of herself, you’ve become a danger to everyone- even your brother. The day you messed with my mind was the day his death clock started ticking.”

Wanda is shaking her head, tears and snot running from her eyes and nose. She realizes now that her mouth has been calling her sibling’s name.

But she knows she is doomed.

A hand grasps her chin and she is now looking into red eyes filled with mirth.

“But don’t worry. I’m a mentor and I believe even a stubborn brat like you can learn.” His fingernails dig deeper into her skin. “In fact, I have a use for someone of your talent.” A wicked smile graces his face. “You’re going to help me change the world, darling.”

Despite shivering, Wanda shakes her head in defiance. _“I will never help you,”_ she hisses quietly.

Stark chuckles and raises his hand. A familiar red glow surrounds it.

“Never say never, my dear Ms. Maximoff…”

Despite her screams, she knew deep down, no one could hear her.

* * *

  
Steve Rogers walks into the kitchen, yawning and stretching as he begins to plan today. Secretly he hopes that Tony wouldn’t have any more incidences. Despite what happened with Ultron, they didn’t hate the brunette. They were just worried about him.

Walking inside, he freezes at the sound of quiet voices speaking. He turns the corner and his eyes widen at the sight of Wanda and Tony chatting with each other over a cup of tea. What is even more surprising is that there are honest to god smiles on their faces.

Wanda spots him and waves while Tony turns to see him. “Capsicle,” his friend says and he raises his cup towards him. “Share with us?”

Steve blinks at the scene. “You’re both up early and together.”

Wanda shrugs. “We were just talking,” she replies. “He was telling me about Ana Jarvis and the time she chased some guest away because they ate his birthday cake.”  
Tony snorts. “To be fair, she spent several hours making that 3 tier cake for my 13th birthday. She did not play around.”

Wanda gives a happy chuckle and Steve smiles at the sound.

It is refreshing. He has been worried about the dynamics between the two but it looks like they just needed time to get a feel with each other. Steve watches as the two went back to their conversation and then headed over to the stove.

Soon the other Avengers began to arrive and as Vision began to ask various questions to Tony, Steve himself took Wanda off to the patio outside.

“Is everything okay,” he asks, a bit worried.

“You were right, Steve,” Wanda replies back. “We did have some things in common. It just...we needed to communicate and talk it out. We both apologize and while we’re not best friends, we can at least be better teammates.” Her smile brightens. “He even offered some advice: go back to school and get a degree or certification. I can get a job but I admitted that I always wanted to go back and get a higher education.”

Steve nods, silently supporting her decision. “That’s great Wanda. If that is what you want, know that we’re here for you, 100%....”

She nods and Steve gives her a hug before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

  
Not even a minute later, Tony steps out to find Wanda staring out into the scenery.

“What did Rogers want?”

She shrugs. “He wanted to make sure poor defenseless Wanda wasn’t being taken advantage of by the big bad Tony Stark…”

The inventor snorts, rolling his eyes. “And how is our darling Wanda?”

The woman gave a smirk as she taps her temple. “Still a bodiless head last I check. She’s finally shut up which is great because I was getting a headache.”

Tony shrugs. “Well, if she starts up again, just smack her around a bit. She’ll learn to be silent permanently soon enough.”

Wanda snorts. “So what now?”

“Now we play it cool,” Tony explains. “Rogers thinks he so clever, sneaking around looking for his war buddy. What he doesn’t realize is that he’s playing right in our hands.” He looks out towards the scenery and smirks. “To make my vision a reality, there must be some sacrifices. The Accords will the altar and the people’s government will light the fire which will ultimately destroy the Avengers.”

A chuckle comes from deep within his throat.

“It is time for Steve Rogers to become Public Enemy #1….”

~fin~


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

this is Jamie.

 

So I was surprised at all the feedback for this fic.

 

_593 Hits, 51 Kudos, and 9 Bookmarks within 3 days._

**That is a record for me**

 

And I have been hearing the request for a sequel to this and unfortunately, my plot bunnies are all kicking my creativity for this.

 

** So we have two options: **

 

**a.** I could write a one-shot showing the end results of Tony's plan and really make it an unhappy ending for Steve. I probably can get this done by New Years and it would be a gift to all of you.

**or**

**b.** I can write a multi-chapter detail fic depicting Tony's plan via Civil War. However, this one would take a bit longer and again would only focus on the Civil War aspects and maybe time-skip to certain events. The reason why I would do it this way is that I have another fic that is almost like this one (in terms of Tony) but it is post- Civil War and definitely not Infinity War Complaint. 

 

So let me know in the comments below and hopefully, by Thanksgiving, I would have made my decision in terms of what kind of fic I would write.


	3. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview  
> Because I love you guys for making my plot bunnies work overtime....

Steve Rogers yells behind the gag as he struggles. But the cuffs do not budge an inch and he cannot find a way to get off the floor.

 

Instead, he is forced to watch as Natasha gets on her knees and beg at Tony's feet. Her hands are clasps in front of her chest and he could tell she had been crying earlier.

 

"Please," she is saying. "You promised. I delivered and you promised."

 

Steve almost wince. This is not the strong Black Widow that he admired and trusted. This is a broken woman, with dark circles under her eyes and dried tear tracks. Her red hair has long ago lost it's sheen and her skin which was vibrant and alive is now dull.

 

She looks like death many times over and Steve knows that it is because of Tony Stark.

 

Boots come into his view and Steve looks up to see his best friend in full Winter Soldier attire.

_'Bucky'_

 

A cruel chuckle comes from the infamous Leader of the World. Steve looks back at Natasha and sees a kind smile on Tony's face. 

"You're right," he says as he leans over and caresses Natasha's hair. "I did promise and unlike you, I keep them..." He places a kiss on her brow and then takes a step back.

 

"James, give the Black Widow her reward," Tony request with a wave of his hands. Steve watches as Bucky...his Bucky nods at the order and steps behind Natasha. He wraps his arms around her neck and with a quick jerk, snaps it.

 

Steve shouts again in agony, both at the loss of Natasha and the fact that he just watches his best friend kill someone. His body struggles against the cold ground which drew Tony's attention.

 

"Oh it seems that Captain America woke up from his nap," he sneers. 

 

Stever narrows his eyes, wishing that he could break his manacles and wipe that smug look from his former teammate's face. 

 

Tony looks back at him like dirt on his shoes and then turns to Bucky. "James I believe that Captain Grandpa is due for another nap. Be a doll and administer the sleeping aid. Then get rid of Romanov's body." He turns and begins to walk away. "Her traitorous stench is stinking up the place..."

 

Steve begins to hyperventilate and looks back up to Bucky who is now standing over him. He is shaking his head at his old friend. 

_'Please Bucky, don't do this'_

The last thing he sees is the steel-toed boot of James 'Bucky' Barnes heading towards his face.

 


	4. New Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice

Hello everyone,

Jamie here with an announcement.

 

So early in this fanfic, I explained that this was a short version of the idea of a possessed yet powerful Tony Stark. I had another fanfic that I had to plot out but never got a chance to write.

 

Well, I am here to tell you that I finally got off my lazy ass and written the Prologue of the story. You can read it here: [x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896132/chapters/39688599) on this website. So far the feedback is amazing and I feel so happy that people are enjoying this. The story will be way longer and have more consequences, more bloodshed and yes more Team Cap ass kicking for the most part. 

 

Hopefully, I will be able to post another chapter for the Consequence series but I am currently writing Winter Holiday fics for the ROTG/GOC fandom so that is taking a backseat for now. I might be able to get it done before New Years Day but again do not hold me to that.

Again, thank you for taking the time to read my fic and enjoy your winter holidays.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so take this as you will: 
> 
> ~was it a demon that took over Starks body?
> 
> ~did Wanda's power created a malevolent entity?
> 
> Who the hell knows?
> 
> But basically, I wanted to show the consequences of someone constantly attacking and manipulating someone's mind. Most of the time it does not end happy or if they are lucky, they end up like Jessica Jones and grow immune to such tactics. But with this fic, I wanted to do something different. Basically, Wanda opening the door of Tony's mind and inviting someone or something worse than the current host.
> 
> I tried not to make her insane or come off too bratty (which was fucking difficult because of the way she is written) but I think she suffers from some form of mental illness that should/needs to be treated. Hell, I think if she got some professional help at a young age. Sure she still might be upset with Stark's weapons but I would think she put the blame where it needs to be and by the time she becomes an adult her PTSD and other mental illness is not so profound. She'll always have it because that doesn't go away but she can function as a better adult.
> 
> Anyway, that is my opinion...
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
